First Time
by SweetLuh
Summary: A primeira vez nunca se esquece... - SasukeSakura. "Torneio Sakura no Ai". Não é hentai.


**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto não me pertence, muito menos a imagem a qual essa one-shot foi inspirada.

* * *

Primeiramente, essa é a one-shot que eu estou usando para participar do concurso "Sakura no Ai". A imagem que eu usei é a "Brincadeira de Criança"; devo dizer que eu fiquei bastante indecisa na hora de escolher uma... Mas acabou que surgiu a idéia dessa one. E, bem, estou dedicando a Carol wells que me ajudou muito aqui; tanto nas idéias, quanto na escolha da imagem e também na escolha do trecho da música que iria no começo. Ah, devo dizer que esse trecho da música tem bastante a ver com a one, mas no geral, não.

Vamos parar de tagarelar! Boa leitura!

* * *

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you**

_Hero__ Heroine _**- **_Boys Like Girls_

-

-

_First Time_

-

-

Acho que é num desses momentos que a nostalgia bate. Eu estava ali, sentado em frente a um espelho, totalmente arrumado para o meu casamento. Eu sentia o suor descendo por minha nuca, mas nem por isso a felicidade era menor.

- Eu sei que você ta com essa cara de bad boy, mas ta quase pulando que nem uma bichinha. – Naruto comentou ao meu lado.

Eu somente me dignei o olhar, antes de voltar a minha atenção ao espelho novamente.

- Não me ignore. – Naruto bufou. – Você tem muita sorte de ter a Sakura.

- Eu sei. – Respondi simplesmente.

E eu realmente tinha muita sorte. Desde sempre ela cuidava de mim, mesmo quando éramos crianças. Eu lembrei da primeira vez que nós vimos. Tínhamos o que? Quatro ou cinco anos. Foi num pequeno parque, onde nos juntamos na caixa de areia e ficamos tentando fazer um grande castelo que não fora tão grande assim – e que em menos de dez minutos foi destruído.

E assim cresceu a amizade de duas crianças. Nós nos encontrávamos no parque todo final de semana e sempre tentávamos fazer o castelo – algo mais que um amontoado de areia – e nunca aceitamos a ajuda de nossas mães. Acho que mesmo que tivéssemos ajuda delas, seria a mesma coisa. Nenhuma das duas tinha dom para isso.

Depois de muito e muito tempo, nós conseguimos fazer um amontoado de areia meio quadrado e colocamos uma 'porta' e uma 'janela'. Ah, e um rio em volta. E bem... Nós nunca passamos disso, pois nós começamos com outra brincadeira. Pega-pega. Com outras crianças.

- Sasuke! – Naruto gritou no meu ouvido, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

- Oi? – Falei calmamente.

- Só estou te chamando aqui há três minutos. Nada de demais. – Ele esbravejou.

Continuei o olhando, como se esperasse que ele falasse algo mais. Ele tinha me tirado de minhas lembranças pra nada? Suspirei e ignorei o quer que ele estivesse começando a tagarelar. Fechei os olhos durante alguns segundos e a imagem de Sakura, num vestido branco apareceu na minha mente; eu não fazia nem idéia de como ela estava, afinal não me haviam me deixado ver o vestido... Mas eu sabia que seria uma agradável surpresa.

Deixei minhas lembranças me puxarem para um mundo alternativo novamente. Era, com certeza, uma época boa. Uma das melhores de minha vida.

Houve uma vez em que nós brincávamos de esconde-esconde, mas quando eu fui me esconder, acabei tropeçando numa raiz de uma árvore. Machuquei o joelho, porém Sakura acabou me achando e se desesperou ao ver as gotas escarlates escorregando do machucado. Eu como bom garoto orgulhoso que era, soltei um "Nem está doendo", mas é claro que estava e eu acho que ela percebeu também.

E naquele momento ela me surpreendeu. Tirou sua fita azul do cabelo – um presente de sua melhor amiga Ino, que havia se mudado pra longe – e amarrou no meu joelho. Naquele momento eu perguntara o que diabos estava fazendo, porém ela me ignorou e me ajudou ir até minha mãe – que ficou horrorizada com o machucado – que me levou pra casa e tratou do ferimento.

Minha mãe sofreu para conseguir tirar a mancha vermelha do tecido azul, mas algo me dizia que Sakura não iria aceitar, então me certifiquei de ter um novo para substituir. E, bem, eu estava certo... Ela realmente não quis, mas não porque ainda estava meio vermelho-amarronzado; Sakura queria que eu tivesse uma lembrança dela.

Então eu dei a faixa vermelha para ela e... Sakura me abraçara, agradecendo o presente. Depois daquele dia, todas as vezes que eu a via, a faixa vermelha estava em seu cabelo.

Senti um tapa na nuca e virei irritado, para um Naruto mais irritado ainda.

- Dez minutos para você entrar. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Então, nesses dez minutos, você poderia me deixar sozinho? – Perguntei, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ele levantou e saiu do quarto, sala ou que diabos fosse aquilo. Eu sequer notei quando uma forte lembrança me puxou para fora da sala de novo.

_Sasuke resmungava atrás de uma Haruno sorridente._

_- Sasuke-kun, eu vou ali pegar as flores que minha mãe pediu. – Ela sorriu e puxou seu cesto._

_Ele a observou durante – o que pareceu ser – horas, até que a garota sentou ao seu lado, no banco e abriu um sorriso amigável._

_- Sabe, eu estava... Pensando... Em algo. – Ela disse corando._

_- O que? – O Uchiha fora direto._

_- Por que os adultos falam que o beijo é bom? – Sakura perguntou mais para si do que para o garotinho._

_Sasuke ficou sem saber o que responder... Ele estava embaraçado. Como nunca ficara tanto na vida._

_- Não sei... – Ele murmurou._

_Sakura apertou suas mãos contra o vestido, mas logo depois decidiu apertar as mãos uma na outra. A garotinha também estava bastante constrangida._

_- Uma garota... Irmã de uma amiga minha... Disse que beijar é bom... – Sakura parecia mais vermelha ainda._

_- Vamos testar, então. – Sasuke disse._

_Ele parecia bem calmo, mas por dentro ele se contorcia, sem saber o que fazer. Sakura já estava quase roxa de tanta vergonha._

_- Eu... Não sei o que... Fazer... – Ela murmurou pegando seu coelho de pelúcia no colo._

_- Eu também não. – Ele sussurrou derrotado._

_O garoto não soube se era porque estavam na mesma indecisão ou se era porque ele parecia tão constringido quanto ela, mas a garota se animou._

_- Bem, acho que é só fechar os olhos e encostar as bocas. - Ela fez uma cara pensativa._

_Em um pacto silencioso, os dois se aproximaram fechando os olhos. E quanto mais estavam perto, mais suas bochechas ficavam vermelhinhas. Estavam tão distraídos que sequer notaram o flash ser disparado na direção deles. Os lábios se encostaram num toque totalmente inocente... Algo puro. Ficaram poucos segundos perto um do outro._

_E assim que abriram os olhos, já totalmente longe um do outro, o vento passou por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os._

_- Sentiu algo? – Ela perguntou._

_- Nada. – Ele negou._

_- É, eu também não. – Ela apertou o coelho, sorrindo. – Quem sabe quando crescermos, nós possamos entender... _

_- Quem sabe. – Ele concordou._

E a foto que tinha sido tirada – por minha mãe e minha sogra - naquele momento estava em meu porta retrato, na mesa do meu escritório. Toda vez que eu estava cheio do mundo, era só olhar para ali que eu certamente esqueceria tudo e me perderia nas lembranças. E de novo... De novo...

- Sasuke! – Naruto entrou no local. – Está na hora.

Levantei-me, andando calmamente até ele.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou.

Observei-o e decidi que ele estava perguntando isso por Sakura, que era tão insegura.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. – Acenei, colocando a mão no meu bolso aonde estava uma certa fita azul.

A mesma que me fora dada tantos anos atrás. E que mesmo assim mantinha um doce cheiro de cerejeira. O mesmo cheiro que eu acordaria todos os dias da minha vida, dali em diante.

Sakura fora a primeira – e única – mulher em minha vida. Meu primeiro beijo, a minha primeira briga por ciúmes, a primeira a quem eu pedi em namoro... A primeira em tudo. E a primeira vez nunca se esquece.

**the end**


End file.
